the_discord_homiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew
Matthew, more commonly known Xavier, is a valued member of the Homies. Despite his appearance he is stated to be on par with Zorin in terms of power level and could possibly be the second strongest Homie once at full power Personality Normally quiet but when allowed can go absolutely bananas, usually just sends retarded pictures, one of the most level headed in the server so he's almost always chill, But after he earned the power of Ben Shapiro he was never the same Biography Before coming in contact with the DK Crew Matthew would roam the dreaded halls of iFunny under the names "SSB4_Shulk", "SSB4_Robin", the infamous "Ya_Boi_Yosuke", then finally "__Xavier__" which sparked the nickname of "Xavier" Before joining the server Matthew's history with the DK Crew has had it's ups and downs but is now in an eternal chill. Isaac was the first of the DK Crew he became friends with, he's closest with Alex and Isaac Leviathan arc Leviathan is a shit nickname Matthew tried to force Tournament arc This was probably when Matthew first met Remy, Matthew held an iFunny tournament that ended with Remy vs Riven. Joining the server Matthew joined the server October of 2017 with an invite from Alex. He was initially nervous about fitting in but eventually became one of the most well known members of the server especially with his famous quote "Smash a nigger like a coke can" Homies DxD Homies DxD is a spinoff series with the members of the server as the cast of Highschool DxD with most of the server having their role Issei- Isaac, Vali- Remy, Kiba- Jeremy, Azazel- Alex, Micheal- Kniggt, Sirzech- Cas, Xenovia- Ayra, Freed- Matthew, Saji- Joseph, Son Goku- Josh, Arthur- Braydon, Sairaorg- Lorcan Special Equipment Selena t-shirt A t-shirt of Selena in a jersey fashion and the word "TSUNDERE" on the top, when Matthew wears this shirt it grants him the ability of looking like a fucking dumbass Like, seven knives They're seven knives Master Sword replica You can't swing it without the hilt coming off Airsoft handgun He lost the clip Katana used as decoration It will break in one hit Joshua's (Trails) sword replica It works but he won't use it cause it was $75 Long screwdriver he uses as a sword Whoosh Civil War(?) general sword replica He's like 67% sure it's plastic Powers and Abilities Before saying the N Word Invisible mode When proven wrong Matthew can turn on invisible mode on Discord to attack discreetly without having to admit he's wrong #dumb-shit incarnate Matthew can show some real dumb image so fucking dumb it causes mental damage to all enemies in the area Say the N Word Matthew shouts the N Word (he does not take any physical or mental damage from saying it) with a hard R which summons his stand Conservatron which appears to be a ghostly version of Ben Shapiro After saying the N Word "Imma keep it real with ya" Matthew says "Imma keep it real with ya chief" and states an opinion that's contrarian to the majority of the server's beliefs dealing massive mental damage to every enemy in the area "Okay, now this is epic" Matthew says the N word while posing then Ben Shapiro announces "Okay, now this is epic" which buffs all allies who can freely say the N Word and deals mental damage to all enemies in the area "Like a coke can" Matthew pulls out a massive hammer and proceeds to smash the enemy into a can and the animation ends with him sipping a coke can Trivia * Matthew has close to 400 hours put into FE Awakening * Matthew has been on iFunny the longest with a total of 2,113 days * Matthew has never listened to Despacito * Matthew is originally from Florida land * Matthew had more stuff written here before everything was erased * Matthew owns every Tony Hawk game made by Neversoft * Due to growing up with nothing but shovelware Matthew is immune to most types of nostalgia bias * There is a hidden image of Matthew with Bart Simpson at Universal * Matthew's original katana was destroyed years ago but he still keeps the blade hidden * Despite popular belief Matthew's name isn't Xavier * Matthew hasn't played Persona 2 * Matthew got into SMT by pretending to have already played Persona 4 to look cool, his actual first game was Persona Q * Matthew has been hit in the head by a basketball at least once every school year * Matthew' current Dungeons and Dragons character, Percival, has a base backstory 16 paragraphs long with an irl pocketbook with at least 10 paragraphs handwritten in Gallery TBA